


a lesson in seduction

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pansy knows better than draco how to seduce a man</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lesson in seduction

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** silliness and fluff abound  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** spent spare time on the bus yesterday and today writing a drabble set for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)'s monthly challenge. prompt is _draco's plan to seduce harry was a(n)..._ , preferred to be the first line. am occasionally amused and appalled at what my co-travellers would think if they knew.

Draco's plan to seduce Harry was an embarrassing secret. Something he never really intended to implement and certainly something he never wanted _anyone_ to know about.

Which, he later realised, meant he never should've written it down in the first place, spell-locked journal or no.

When he happened upon Pansy reading it, he let out an undignified yelp before making a grab for the journal, which Pansy avoided easily.

"This'll never work," she observed.

Startled by her seeming acceptance, Draco blustered. "It would if I wanted it to." He blushed scarlet, quickly adding, "Not that I do."

Pansy just smirked.

~*~*~

Pansy didn't bring it up for several weeks, allowing Draco the desperate hope that she'd decided to ignore it as an anomaly.

"I could help you, you know," she said more than a month later. "I've had loads more experience seducing boys."

"I've had my share," Draco defended hotly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, love, but _they_ seduced _you_."

"Whatever. It's not like I want him anyway."

"Please, you're gagging for Potter. Everyone can tell."

"You're deluded, Parkinson," scoffed Draco.

Pansy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Draco's desire battled with his dignity. "Just for curiosity's sake, what did you have in mind?"

~*~*~

Harry's body covered his, filled him, radiating intense passion and power. It was unbelievable bliss.

"Must buy Pansy…" Draco gasped. "…Honeydukes Chocolate Creams."

Harry stilled. "Pardon?" he choked.

"Oh God, Harry, don't stop. Ever," moaned Draco, scrabbling at Harry's back and wrapping his legs around his waist in an effort to pull him deeper.

Holding his ground, Harry persisted, "Draco, Pansy?"

Draco whimpered. "It was her plan," he finally admitted.

"Plan?" The tone held warning.

"On how to seduce you. Said she was fed up with watching me mope."

Harry's hips resumed their rhythm as he growled, "Definitely deserves chocolate."

~fin


End file.
